


Tumblr Lovers

by diehardfangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diehardfangirl/pseuds/diehardfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this a fic between tumblr users bingohat (Hannah) and petezawentz (Jazlyn). So this is going to be set in the future so they are both in their 20s, but mostly everything in the world is the same as present day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this a fic between tumblr users bingohat (Hannah) and petezawentz (Jazlyn). So this is going to be set in the future so they are both in their 20s, but mostly everything in the world is the same as present day.

“Hey, remember when we met?” Jazlyn asked, curiously. 

They were sprawled out on the couch, Hannah’s feet in Jazlyn’s lap. They both had a glass of champagne in their hands, celebrating their second marriage anniversary. 

“Yes, we were waiting for that fucking video to come out. We rewrote a bunch of Fall Out Boy songs like idiots,” Hannah laughed in reply.

Jazlyn chuckled. “Yeah, that. Well I have a present for you! Stay here.” She removed her wife’s feet from her lap, and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a small brown package from the table, and walked back into the living room. When she returned, her eyes landed on her amazing partner, lying on the couch, not moved from when Jazlyn had gotten up. Hannah’s short brown hair was in disarray around her round face, her big beautiful grey eyes staring at the ceiling, waiting for Jazyln to come back. “Okay,” Jazyln said. “Sit up.”

Hannah obeyed quietly, moving to the far end of the couch, making room for Jazlyn. First, she walked across the room and turned of the speaker that was softly playing Fall Out Boy. She then sat next to Hannah and took the glass from her hand; she set both glasses on the small table next to the couch, then handed Hannah the box. Hannah looked confused as she opened it. “I was afraid it wouldn’t come in time,” Jazlyn murmured. Hannah wrestled with the box for a couple minutes, looking frustrated. “Oh my god you are helpless!” Jazlyn joked, while she helped Hannah open the box. Inside was a small book. The cover was light blue and the only words on it were ‘To My Love’ written in gold calligraphy. Hannah looked confused as she opened the book, flipping to the first page.

She laughed. “Holy shit tits! Are you kidding me? This is the coolest!” As she flipped through the pages, she read the small stanzas, giggling.

“It’s the song rewrites!” Jazlyn exclaimed happily. 

“This is so beautiful, thank you!” Hannah wrapped her arms around Jazlyn’s neck, and kissed her deeply. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into Jazlyn’s green eyes lovingly. “I love it so much, this was a wonderful surprise.”

“I’ve got another surprise for you later,” Jazlyn whispered seductively. 

Hannah raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” She giggled. “Well first I’m taking you to dinner!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (Also, Hannah and Jazlyn I hope this isn't too weird to read!)

Now, Hannah and Jazlyn have sex a lot. One of Hannah’s biggest kinks in anal. She loves it, and hardly ever stops talking about it on the internet. Her partner, though, doesn’t find it as great as the younger does. Today, though, Jazlyn wanted to give Hannah something special. It was their anniversary after all. While they were in the restaurant, she leaned in really close and whispered, “I’m going to fuck you in the ass so hard tonight you won’t be able to sit tomorrow.”

Hannah blushed crimson. She looked around to see if anyone had heard. Of course they hadn’t, Jazlyn wasn’t stupid. Hannah rushed through the meal, and skipped dessert. The older, however, took her time, knowing that it would drive her partner crazy. By the time they paid, Hannah was basically begging Jazlyn to hurry up so they could get home. 

The car ride home was very quiet, which was a challenge considering Hannah never shut up, and Jazlyn always talked around Hannah, albeit being a bit introverted around other people. Hannah couldn’t process thoughts in her head properly, she was so excited about what was about to come. When they pulled into the driveway, she basically jumped out of the car while it was still moving. Jazlyn followed her into the house and ordered, “Bedroom. Clothes off.”

Hannah took off her shirt as she walked upstairs. By the time they got to the bedroom, both girl’s clothes were shed, littered around the house. Jazlyn pushed Hannah on the bed and walked over to the closet. She grabbed long, thin black dildo and strapped it on. She then took a tube of lube from the bedside table drawer. She popped the cap, and squeezed a bit on her palm. Her hand stroked the dildo slowly, spreading the lube. Jazlyn then walked over to Hannah and put her hands on her ass, spreading Hannah’s buttcheeks apart, exposing her tight, pink hole. Jazlyn slides slowly into Hannah, and Hannah moans loudly then gasps “Jazlyn!”

Jazlyn laughs as she thrusts in to her asshole again and again. Jazlyn’s hand goes down Hannah’s body until she finds her clit, and she rubs it rhythmically. Hannah’s back arches into Jazlyn’s hand and her moans get louder and louder, until she is screaming in ecstasy, “I’m cumming!”

Jazlyn continues to slide the big dildo in and out of Hannah’s hole. Hannah cums with a string of ‘fuck’s and ‘oh my god’s and ‘Jazlyn’s. Jazlyn pulls out and Hannah lies there, breathing heavily. 

After a few moments, Hannah gets on her knees and flips Jazlyn on the bed, so she is lying down on her back. She unstraps the dildo and discards it on the floor. Hannah’s head goes down to Jazyln’s pussy, and she licks a strip up to her clit; Jazyln writhes around in pleasure. Her tongue flicks across Jazlyn’s clit. She sticks one finger in Jazlyn’s pussy, and pushes it in and out, whilst sucking on her clit. Another finger slips in, and Jazlyn seems to only know one word. ”Hannah….Hannah…..ohhhh Hannah,” Jazlyn moans over and over again. Her moans become louder and louder, the pitch increasing. Jazlyn came with a shout, and Hannah lays next to Jazlyn. After her breathing becomes normal again, Hannah rolls on top of Jazlyn and kisses her deeply. They fall asleep like that, limbs tangled.


End file.
